


Overprotective Wade Wilson At Your Service

by Spideyson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Wade Wilson, Superfamily, Trans Peter Parker, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyson/pseuds/Spideyson
Summary: Peter had a secret. One he hasn't told his boyfriend about.Peter has been dealing with bullying his whole life. It's become a daily part of his everyday life, even more so after his transition. But now he knows that his boyfriend will always have his back.





	Overprotective Wade Wilson At Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> unbetat'd ! Also shoutout to [ iron-capsicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_we_all_fall/pseuds/iron-capsicle) for the wonderful blurb cause I can not write blurbs to save my life!

It was a dark Saturday night, the bustling city streets of New York, too much chaos happening at once to keep track of. There were subways traveling too fast under the streets, countless groups trying to get from one place to another in hopes of a great night out, and street vendors slowly shutting up shop for an early night in.

There was too much currently going on with all thoughts currently running through the spider’s head, making it near impossible for him to focus on the current robbery that was happening beneath him. He needed to control the overwhelming feeling rolling over him in hopes of stopping the issues below.

The wallcrawler was on the verge of an anxiety attack, trying to keep his fears from flowing over the edges when he noticed the black and red figure below, wielding his dual katanas in his hands, throwing threats and the perpetrator below, who in the end gave up on the pursuit of stealing some innocent bystanders belongings.

Peter continued to stare along the New York skyline from atop the building he was perched on, trying to control his breathing when Wade decided to sit next to him.

The two didn’t touch, Wade knew all too well what was best for the spider in his current state, always wanting to do what was best for him. To Peter, the sense of Wade being next to him, there for him when he needed him most, always helped him calm down.

Peter had finally gotten out of his current paralyzing state, placing his hand on his boyfriends gloved hand, pulling off his mask and smiling up at him as best he could. He was so glad that he had Wade by his side, always there for him whenever he needed it, so he knew that whatever he was about to say to the light of his life, it wasn’t going to end in heartbreak.

Even though they had been together for a decent amount of time, Peter was still keeping one of his secrets hidden from Wade, and the guilt he felt was eating away at him. He knew that Wade was an accepting person, so Peter had no idea why he’d kept this hidden away for so long.

Being the son of Iron Man and Captain America sometimes had its perks, he wouldn’t change the path his life was leading down, he adored his parents with his whole heart. Peter had come out to his Parents 4 years ago, the thought of an imminent departure from the Avengers Tower littered his brain at the thought of being kicked out. In the end, he was welcomed into open arms, his dad and pop telling him that they would never abandon him, regardless of who he was. It didn’t take them long to get used to Peter’s chosen name and pronouns, and Tony had even started designing a combat safe binder for his son, trying to use every precaution so his son could come home safe and sound each day.

As Peter sat next to Wade, reminiscing on the memory of coming out to his parents, he smiled down at the gloved intertwined fingers between the two of them. Peter wasn’t thinking straight at that moment, all he could do was smile up at the sky, feeling the love radiating off the mercenary before blurting out the secret he’d been holding in too long.

Wade took his mask off, revealing the scarred face that Peter had grown to love, a semi-shocked look on his face, but the judgment that Peter was looking for was absent in the expression that Wade was giving him. Wade just smiled up at his boyfriend, pulling the spiders’ hand up to plant a light kiss on his hand before pulling him closer in for a hug.

The feeling of relief fell over Wade, knowing that the one person who he absolutely adored with all his heart trusted him enough to divulge such a secret to him. He felt an overwhelming sensation of joy wash over him, pulling Peter closer to his chest, wanting to be as close as possible to his love in this moment.

“I’m sorry I never got around to telling you this earlier, I had already started my transition when I met you, and I was honestly terrified of the reaction I’d get from you. I’ve lost so many friends over this,” Peter held onto Wade tightly, trying his best to keep control of his emotions at this moment. “But after falling so deeply in love with you, I knew that whatever I told you about myself wouldn’t change the fact of the love we share for one another. I just don’t know why it took me so long to tell you, Wade.”

Wade held Peter close, feeling the younger man shake in his arms, knowing that Peter was trying so hard to keep his emotions from flowing out all over the place. Peter wasn’t the best at dealing with his emotions, and Wade was honestly the same, but having the comfort of a strong pair of arms around the spider’s body made him relax slightly.

“No matter who you are, I’ll always love you. I’m honoured that you told me, Spidey, you have all of this trust in me. It makes me feel all sorts of things in unmentionable places,” the older one winked at Peter, feeling of relief wash over him as the younger one laughed at the badly timed joke.

Even if the situation wasn’t well suited for a crude joke, Peter knew that that’s just how his boyfriend was, but Peter loved Wade regardless.  


* * *

   
Peter enjoyed the time he spent at university, finally learning a lot of new content that he never got at his high school he left years ago. He enjoyed the difficulty of it and the fact he could go to his Dad if he had any questions he needed an answer or asking his Pop about history questions, always getting a long spiel about his time he spent in the army. The one thing that Peter detested about his college life was the fact that a certain someone who always bullied him in his high school years had followed him to the same university.

Flash Thompson knew Peter before he had transitioned, the jock would always torment him for the most ridiculous reasons, and after Peter started transitioning, the bullying only got worse from there. He had talked to his parents about it, but after having the dream team of Captain America and Iron Man showing up at your school to talk about bullying, it didn’t particularly make Flash back off.

Peter had talked to Wade about the issues with Flash but never going into the details of what he was saying to him. He’d tell him how some days it was harder to deal with than others, and Wade just hated seeing the younger one so upset.

A few days after the night of Peter being so open to the mercenary about who he was, he had called Wade during his break between his classes. Peter was having a horrible day, and regardless of the fact of him trying to keep his emotions intact, Peter was crying down into the phone.

 _“Hey, baby, it’s okay, do you want to tell me what happened?”_   The voice on the other end of the line was sincere, as well as pain coming across in the mercenaries tone.

Peter knew just how upset it made his boyfriend to see him in pain, and even though he tried to keep his feelings to himself most of the time, this time it felt as if he needed to tell Wade about the actual context of the torment he was currently dealing with and had been dealing with for so many years.

Peter was perched up against a tree, knees close to his chest as he tried to slow his breathing, even if the tears continued the flow. “You know I’ve been dealing with everything with Flash for years, but it got worse, and I’ve tried my best to deal with it, but…” the spider cut himself off, biting into the palm of his free hand, trying to stop the choking sound of pain come out. “I’m pretty happy with where I am in my transition, but Flash just finds everything that I am insecure about and throws it back at me, constantly using the wrong pronouns, even using my old name out of spite sometimes.”

The line was silent for a while, Peter wasn’t entirely sure what Wade was doing, but he hoped that the mercenary would say something soon.

_“I’ll be there in five minutes, baby boy, don’t you worry okay. I love you.”_

The line went dead after that and Peter wasn’t entirely sure what his boyfriend was thinking, but he was mostly just shocked at that stage that their conversation was cut so short.

It wasn’t long after the phone went dead that Peter heard the murmurs from the other students of the infamous Deadpool roaming around the campus. Peter quickly composed himself, before standing up and slinging his backpack over his shoulder, off to figure out what his boyfriend was doing.

When Peter had found Wade with his full Deadpool get up, Katanas and all, all he could do was wonder what he had in mind. Regardless of everyone in the main area of the university campus starring at the one dressed in full black and red latex, it didn’t stop Peter from running into his boyfriend’s arms.

“Sorry I took a bit of time, baby boy, but where is this Flash person, I want to have a little word with him,” the mercenary seethed, an arm around Peter’s waist as he scanned the area slowly, even if he didn’t know what one Flash Thompson looked like.

“Uh, he’s sitting over there on that bench,” Peter spoke softly, as he pointed towards Flash who was sitting by himself with his head in a textbook, oblivious to what was going on around him.

Without missing a beat, Wade stepped away from his loving boyfriend before pulling out his katanas from their holsters as he sauntered towards Flash. “Flash Thompson?”

Flash looked up from his book and nearly fell off the bench as he noticed what was in front of him. “Uh, yeah that’s me. You’re Deadpool right, that’s so cool.”

“Yeah, yeah, I don’t want any of these niceties from you, dick for brains. You’ve been tormenting my boyfriend for way too long and I think it’s time for me to put an end to this.” He spoke with such hatred in his voice before preparing his dual katanas and pointed them towards Flash, only a few inches away from the petrified college students face.

“You’re… you’re Peter’s boyfriend…”

“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock. I don’t want to have him calling me crying because you’re too much of a dick to respect who he is. Might as well just kill you here to make sure you can’t hurt him anymore.”

“Wade,” Peter perked up, trying to pull his boyfriend back from the current situation that had grabbed everyone’s attention. “Honey, you can’t just go around threatening people whenever they misgender me, I can deal with it, I’ve been dealing with it.”

Wade dropped his focus from Flash as he turned around to face Peter, placing one of his katanas back into its holster, the other still pointing at a terrified Flash. His free hand made its way up to cup Peter’s face, the younger one coming undone at the touch.

“If someone has been tormenting you for years, you know I’m going to do something about it. I love you with my whole heart and I will do everything in my power to protect you from dickheads like this one here,” he spoke as he turned around to Flash, his anger still projecting itself onto Flash. “And you, if I ever hear about you hurting Peter again, there will be much more than a measly threat, so don’t test me, dickhead.”

Without another word, his remaining katana was put back in its holster and he turned around to face the love of his life, taking Peter’s hand as they walked away from Flash who was still in too much shock to even dare move from his seat.

The two of them found a secluded area to relax together, Wade pulling off his mask before planting a sweet kiss upon Peters’ lips, trying to put as much love as he could into this one kiss, hoping that the way he felt about Peter came through in such a simple yet sweet gesture.

Even though Peter knew that the threats that Wade dished out were never empty threats, he was just glad he had someone like Wade always looking out for him, protecting him whenever he needed it, be it out on their patrols of even just him sticking up for Peter when people when out of their way to hurt him emotionally.

Peter returned the kiss to Wade, planting so many all over the scarred face, in hopes that Wade knew how much he meant to the spider and knowing how much love and adoration he had for the mercenary. He left one sweet and loving kiss on his boyfriends’ lips, throwing in as much as love as he could, because, in that moment, he was happy, content, and couldn’t have asked for someone better to share his life with.


End file.
